Perverts, Ninjas Drunken Chocobos ohmy!
by Lancer De Chocobo
Summary: A good fan fic
1. The beginning

Here's the BIOS, these are my characters in FFT so it seems fun. Bye.  
  
Name: Leon Gender: Male Job: Wizard Level: 30 Hp: 152 Mp: 92 Abilities: Black Magic Calculate Restore Hp Magic UP Move 2  
  
Name: Simone Gender: Female Job: Ninja Level: 31 Hp: 179 Mp: 40 Abilities: Throw Jump Sunken State Concentrate Move 2  
  
Name: Ramza Gender: Male Job: Lancer Level: 30 Hp: 262 Mp: 45 Abilities: Jump Item Grasp Blade Attack Up Ignore Height  
  
Name: Madaline Gender: Female Job: Summoner Level: 29 Hp: 141 Mp: 90 Abilities: Summon Magic Item Restore Hp Magic UP Jump 1  
  
Name: Rojo Gender: N/A Job: Red Chocobo Level: 32 Hp: 212 Mp: 5 Abilities: Choco Attack Choco Ball Choco Meteor Choco Cure  
  
Today is the day we meet our hero's...OK maybe not hero's, yet that is. We find them at the bar in Gariland. Uh Ow seems that they have a problem. Leon: NO CHOCOBOS ALLOWD!  
  
Man: Yep. I don't make the rules I just enforce them.  
  
Simone: What, can't you just let us in with him.  
  
Man: No I can't! It's against my policy.  
  
Madaline: Ow really! Starts looking threw spell book Will this change your policy! Shows a spell for the lich summon  
  
Man: Gahgh Uh step right in.  
  
Madaline: Thanks. See Rojo, I told you I'd get you that rum you wanted!  
  
Rojo: WARKY! WARKY! WARK! Starts licking Madaline  
  
Ramza: You give him RUM!  
  
Leon: So that's where all MY rum went! Can I Simone?  
  
Simone: Sure turn her into a frog. But for only an hour.  
  
Leon: Yea! Fro... POOF mhhmgmhghmghhhghm  
  
Simone: I love Silence!  
  
Ramza: Come on guys quit playing lets go in.  
  
---------------------------------------In The Bar---------------------------  
--------  
  
Leon: Hey Joe hick get me another one of these, hick.  
  
Bartender: One, my name is not Joe. Two, you sure about another there pretty strong. Simone: He's right Leon, you've had enough.  
  
Leon: Aw don't worry guys I cam haf I nussle w...He passes out  
  
Simone: There he goes again. If I find him in my bed in teh morning, he won't be waking up.  
  
Ramza: Don't worry, this time I'll tie him up.  
  
Madaline: HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!  
  
Simone: Madaline what are you doing.  
  
Madaline: Uh nothing. Just drinking some rum.  
  
Ramza: I guess that's fine, but when did you start drinking.  
  
Madaline: Uh  
  
Rojo: WOK, WICK, WOOK. Stumbles by  
  
Simone: Ehem Now I know why Chocobos aren't allowed.  
  
Madaline: Uh, hey Bartender! She yells so she can get out of the position she was in Hey do you have any propositions.  
  
Bartender: Sure I do It's a dozy though!  
  
Ramza: What is it!  
  
Bartender: Well, since you're the best around you could probably do it. Notices Leon on the table Except for that guy. Ok there are a few treasures missing together they are called The Chaos Armory.  
  
Simone: Sounds good. So you want us to retrieve them? We'll take it. So just give us a map and we'll be on our way.  
  
Ramza: They could be good use for us.  
  
Bartender: Great, that will be 20000 gil.  
  
Madalne: What!  
  
Bartender: its called info. Talk is cheap and I hate cheap.  
  
Ramza: Ok! Gets on Rojo Ok Rojo lets go giddy up! Rojo falls to the ground under Ramzas feet  
  
Simone: How much rum did you give him?  
  
Madaline: Heh Heh Heh!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Leon: Uh whew am I He sees a figure in front of him An angel reaches for it  
  
SLAP  
  
Simone: Yea he's awake and definitely has a hangover!  
  
Ramza: Good now we can get on with the proposition!  
  
Leon: What Proposition how did you pay for it were broke.  
  
Madaline: Ow about that.  
  
Leon: You gave them my rum!?  
  
Ramza: NO!...Rojo drank that stuff.  
  
Rojo: WARK!  
  
Leon: Then what did you use to pay them?  
  
Simone: Your Magazines!  
  
Leon: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Madaline: Did he buy it?  
  
Simone: Yea, hey where are his mags any ways?  
  
Ramza: Oh Yea! He has the magazines  
  
Simone: Ow She uses sunken state to spy on Ramza  
  
Madaline: My turn to have some fun! Blind!  
  
Ramza: Ahhhhh I can't seeeee!  
  
Madaline: hey what did we use to pay them?  
  
Simone: Mushrooms!  
  
Bartender: Hey this isn't gold there mushrooms and I'm eler...er...er...er...ACHOO!  
  
So begins the adventure of our brave...no not brave...stupid hero's...no not hero's...ok hero's.  
  
Please R&R! Remember if life puts you down, get a Chocobo! WARK! 


	2. The Cocobos Nightmare

Hello I'm back with the 2nd chapter of my fan fic. Were back with our hero's. . . no why do I say hero's! They're just plain idiots. OK, now lets just get on with it. Hey Leon still has a hang over. YEA!  
  
Leon: Hey so where do we need to go to get these weapon thingies.  
  
Ramza: Well lets look at the map the guy gave us. It says we should first go to the goblin woods. The item to recover in this area is the orb saddle.  
  
Item Bio: This item is put on chocobos for extreme strength and obedience.  
  
Madaline: Wow! That's pretty useful, but why would it be in the Goblin Woods?  
  
Simone: Dono. But what ever reason we must get it back.  
  
Leon: Well I'd use it on Rojo so he won't drink MY rum anymore.  
  
Rojo: WARK!  
  
Ramza: Hey how are we goning to get there.  
  
Madaline: Don't worry I can summon the immortal phoenix to give us a ride.  
  
Simone: Sounds good lets do it.  
  
Madaline: Okay! Wild as fire and as swift as air, come my Phoenix and fight for us here. Haaaa....  
  
Leon: Hey is this the immortal or invisible Phoenix?!  
  
Madaline: SNAP That's right when I was feeding it one day it chocked. Aw we lost the poor little guy.  
  
Leon: The immortal phoenix died?!  
  
Simone: Why don't you just summon Bahamut.  
  
Madaline: No I can't summon him last time I did he burnt off Rojo's tail feathers.  
  
Rojo: WARK! TT  
  
Madaline: I'm summoning Fairy.  
  
Ramza: No I'm not going to ride on a Fairy!  
  
Leon: Yea! And you'll never talk us into it. Ramza: I can't believe she talked us into it.  
  
Leon: Hey who knew she was part Mediator?  
  
Simone: Were here!  
  
Madaline: Hey guys when was their lava in goblin woods?  
  
Ramza: Don't bother lets keep moving. The sooner we find this item, the sooner we can get out of here.  
  
Leon: Wow! This place is huge.  
  
Simone: Hey guys how many goblins do you send to get rid of a party of 5?  
  
Ramza: Ooow I love riddle hmm...I don't know, how many? Simone: Turn around you'll find out.  
  
Madaline: And we just got here.  
  
Ramza: Now I know the answer is seven and 1 over lord goblin with on a chocobo with a shinny saddle.  
  
Leon: You dope that's the Orb Saddle.  
  
Madaline: I'll take care of this BAHAMUT! ATACK!  
  
Rojo: WARK!  
  
Rojo runs around crazy with his tail feathers burning   
  
Madaline: Ow I'm so sorry Rojo I forgot!  
  
Rojo: GLOOM TT  
  
Leon: Agh! Okay my turn! FIRE 4!  
  
Ramza: No not fire...  
  
He kills all the goblins and the blast pushes the over lord over the edge  
of a cliff into a river of lava   
  
Leon: ..................  
  
Looks over the side of the cliff   
  
Simone: Well at least it's not in the hands of that goblin any more.  
  
------------------------------------Next Day--------------------------------  
-  
  
Leon: Where's my rum! ROJO!  
  
Rojo: Wick Wook Wock heh heh heh!  
  
So there you go the second chapter, yes they all are idiots aren't they. So remember if life puts you down get a chocobo! WARK! 


End file.
